Loosen Up My Buttons: REWRITTEN
by writtenmatrix
Summary: ONE SHOT: In this non-magical AU, Draco tries to convince a band junkie Harry that he's worth his time...   A/N: So I wrote this maybe 3 years ago and I decided it needed a rehaul to get up to par with the level the sequel is at. Please give it a read!


**Loosen up my Buttons**

Draco slipped into the dense, cheering crowd of the most popular club in town, the Room of Requirement. He'd actually never been inside before, usually choosing to go to those bars that had rainbows in the windows, over those that didn't. But Blaise had insisted he go with him this weekend, assuring him it was well worth the extra challenge of finding someone who actually swung that way.

The air felt thick and sticky, humid from the heat and perspiration of all those writhing bodies on the dance floor. Draco absentmindedly fidgeted with the cuffs of his immaculate jade colored shirt. He could already feel the fabric beginning to cling to his skin in the hot and slightly damp environment.

As he glanced around the room to take in his surroundings, Draco's gaze fell onto the stage, where a three-man band was playing the final few bars of their song. But it wasn't so much the band that had caught his attention, but a boy, A boy who was evidently a man but had the youthful appearance of a teenager—an incredibly attractive teenager. His shaggy black locks were peeking out from beneath a tattered backward baseball cap and he stood at the front mic with a crimson and gold guitar.

Draco nudged Blaise beside him. "Hey," he said, nodding vaguely towards the stage. "You didn't tell me they had live bands here."

Blaise took a quick glance over his shoulder, still eagerly winding through the crowd and leading the way towards the bar. "Oh yeah. These guys are pretty good too. They finish at eleven though. Looks like we just missed them. I would have brought you earlier if I had known you were interested."

Draco didn't reply, as the audience erupted in shrieks and cheers when the final lingering chords of the song came to an end.

"Thank you. Thanks a lot guys." The boy's voice echoed melodiously through the microphone, amplifying Draco's already keen attention.

He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with the words "Wandless Magic" printed on its front in thick red lettering.

"Alright, we've got one last song for you." Earsplitting cheers filled the club again, but the boy held up his hand to quiet them. "And we figured tonight we'd end with a cover."

The screaming echoed against the walls again, but this time a particularly shrill shout could be heard above the rest. "DO THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS!"

The cheers quickly turned into a rumbling, collective laughter, the band and their lead singer and guitarist joining in.

The boy was gorgeous when he laughed, his eyes wrinkling up in mirth and lighting up the rest of his face. He was somewhat of a disheveled-looking rock enthusiast-a band junkie, really, but he was one with a beautiful smile. And there was something Draco found…captivating about his less than sophisticated demeanor.

"Well…" the boy purred, his lean, muscular arms flexing as he clutched the microphone stand, tilting into it. "_Dontcha wish your boyfriend was hot like me_?"

When he sang the mimicking line, Draco noticed that his voice was raspy, but smooth at the same time, if that was at all possible. The boy grinned and thrust his pelvis forward into a seductive hip circle, all hips and crotch, completing his Pussycat Doll impression.

Draco's mouth watered. The crowd laughed and went wild, a girl's excited voice screeching above them, "Harry, I wanna have your babies!"

The blond watched as Harry lifted his head to the girl but shrugged. "Sorry, don't swing that way."

Draco perked up at this. _What? Hot AND gay?_ He turned to Blaise. "Hey, who is this guy?"

Blaise wrenched his gaze away from the girl he'd been staring at, long enough to glance towards the stage before giving Draco an amused look.

"Potter. He's been playing here all year. And yes, Drake. He's bent. Why? Planning on getting into his trousers tonight?"

For a moment, the blond watched the boy he now knew to be Harry Potter, before answering his friend—a smug, sly smirk twisting his slim features. "The thought has crossed my mind."

~.~.~

"You probably all know this one, so we're just gonna jump right in. One, two, one-two-three-four!"

There was an instant's pause, an anticlimactic moment where it sounded as though the drums were going to come in with a strong kick to start the song, but they didn't. Half a thought later, Harry picked into the first chords with precise fingers. Feathered symbols joined him.

Draco didn't recognize the song immediately. It wasn't until Harry started singing before it began to sound familiar. But once the first verse started, Draco realized he couldn't give two fucks what the song was, because the raven-haired boy's voice was like vocal velvet, or suede, or whatever could be described as looking sexy and feeling even better.

_"Falling asleep at the wheel again baby_

_You're drifting over the line (the line) yeah._

_Your hands are tight but you're losing grip quickly_

_Fix me, can you read the signs?"_

His voice was grittier than that of the original artist—sexier, smuttier. The song certainly suited his voice but he made it his own, which made it that much more fantastic.

Draco was instantaneously caught up in the erotic pleasure that was the mysterious boy's voice, and when the song rolled into the first chorus, he only became all the more enthused with every pulse of the singer's rhythmic body.

_"It ain't pretty_

_After the show._

_It ain't pretty when the pretty leaves you_

_With no place to go._

_If you think you need it_

_Here's the place to feed it_

_But it ain't pretty"_

Draco grew antsy as he watched the boy perform. He began to fidget, suddenly very aware he was sweating and no longer comfortable in his fitted jeans and silk shirt. Remembering he didn't in fact come out alone, he looked to the stool beside him where he had assumed Blaise was still sitting. Having assumed wrong, Draco glanced around the bar, spotting Blaise a few seats over, talking with his head bent awfully close to a blonde bint's face.

Draco smirked. It never took Blaise very long to narrow in on someone, and he was usually quite successful. Most of the time he was nowhere to be found, not but an hour later. Draco wondered if his own fortune would bring him that much luck tonight. Admittedly, the boy currently on his radar was perhaps going to be a bit of a challenge, if simply due to the fact that getting him away from his drone followers might prove difficult. But bloody hell, he was a Malfoy for fuck's sake! No on in their right mind would turn him down. In fact, even those out of their minds wouldn't turn down Draco so long as they had functioning eyes in their heads; he was walking, talking sex and he bore the title well. Yes—he would have Harry Potter, that was for sure. It was only a question of how long it would take, and how much he would have to try.

Looking up at the stage again, Draco felt a familiar stirring in his gut as the guitarist bent into another climax of the song.

_"If you think you want it,_

_Here's the place to get it,_

_It ain't pretty."_

Then, the boy's voice slowed and softened, into a contrasting bridge of the song. Draco's brows knitted together—it was taking all the focus he had not to come himself.

_"The party's over and the road is long_

_The party's over and we're moving on_

_The party's over and the road is long."_

It was with the next set of lines, when the band once again picked up the pace, that Draco first noticed what the boy was actually saying. He couldn't help but smirk; he figured there was no harm in taking a piece of his advice.

_"If you think you want it,_

_Just come out and say it,_

_If you think you need it,_

_Just come up and get it,_

_Cuz it aint pretty."_

The song ended abruptly and effectively, leaving the crowd cheering bloody murder-and Draco wondering what it would feel like to finally rob the young musician of his clothes.

The band played a few adlib, finishing chords, and then Potter moved up to the mic, breathing heavily.

"Okay, that's it for tonight guys. Thanks again. Rock with us again next Friday night!"

He and the rest of the band left the stage, and an MC trotted onto the stage after them. "That was Wandless Magic, with another brilliant show! We've got our very own DJ Travis bringing you music for the next hour, and one more band coming up at midnight, so stick around!

As she left the stage, Draco vaguely noticed the DJ announcing a greeting to the club and saying that he'd try to fit in a few Pussycat Dolls songs, in humor of recent requests. But Draco wasn't paying too much attention, because he was too busy watching the Potter boy enter the club through the backstage doors.

After a quick decision, Draco slipped off the stool, making a beeline towards the object of his arousal. On his way through the crowd, he caught site of Blaise, who was on the dance floor and pressed up to the girl from the bar, his tongue shoved down her throat. She wasn't complaining. Draco figured he wasn't going to see Blaise back at their flat that night, but if all went well, he wouldn't be going back there either.

As he pushed through the final neck of the crowd to get towards the front, Draco spotted the boy talking to people who appeared to be other members of the band.

With absolutely no hesitation, he slipped right up to them to stand directly beside Potter, cutting their conversation short. They all looked up at him quizzically.

"Excuse the interruption," Draco started. "But I thought I'd pop over to tell your lead singer that a Malfoy has just offered to buy him a drink."

The boy raised an eyebrow into his black fringe. He was even more delicious up close. "And I'm assuming that Malfoy is you. Well, not that the name means anything to me, but—"

A lanky, red-headed, freckle-faced boy interrupted Harry, sneering in disgust at Draco. "The name means something to me. Malfoy, eh? Yeah, well your father's a right git and a royal pain in the arse, so why don't you go offer your services somewhere else?"

Draco was surprised, but not swayed. "While your fear is certainly flattering, you don't know me," he simpered. "So if I were you I would back off. You've no need to inform me of my father's lower qualities—he's a bastard and I'm well aware of the fact. How do you know him, anyhow?"

The boy's expression never changed. "He works in the same department as my father, and he's—"

"I'm not interested," Draco interrupted. He'd been very close to insulting the boy profusely, or strangling him within an inch of his life, for that matter. But he knew if he did he'd be giving up his chances with Potter right then and there so, with quite some difficulty, he restrained his tongue.

He turned to Potter, who he now saw was shorter than himself by three or four inches, the top of his tousled head only just reaching the bridge of Draco's nose. "How about that drink?"

The smaller boy gave him a quick and not-so-subtle once over, and Draco thought he saw him seriously consider, judging by the lustful look in his eyes, but his expression changed and he spoke a rejection. "I'll pass. You're not really my type."

Before he could turn away, Draco had slipped long delicate fingers around his hips and leaned forward into his neck. He flicked the soft flesh of Potter's earlobe with the tip of his tongue. "I don't believe you," he breathed.

Harry tried to pull away, about to protest, but Draco held his hips firmly, keeping his lips inches from the man's neck, enjoying the way all the fine hairs there stood up on end with each one of his hot breaths. "Come on, just one drink. And I promise, if you're still not interested I'll bugger right off."

The boy's green eyes lifted to gaze at Draco from beneath thick lashes, and with a final skeptical glance towards his friends, he nodded and took off towards to bar. Draco smirked and followed him.

"Scotch on the rocks please, Marty."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What? I like a little alcohol in me before I dance."

"Dance?"

Potter nearly scoffed at Draco. "Of course. It's going to take a lot more than a drink for you to convince me."

At this, the blonde smirked. Then, to the bartender: "I'll have the same thing."

Their drinks came, and as both young men took their first few sips, Draco admired the golden tanned skin of the brunet's revealed arms and shoulders. He wasn't large by any stretch of the imagination, but his muscle tone was defined and mouth-wateringly perfect. Not overdone, but by no means scrawny. Draco figured the rest of his physic was much the same.

"So–" Draco started to speak to break the ice, but the other man shook his head.

"Don't waste your breath. First I find out if you can physically convince me, and_ then_ we can spend some time talking. Maybe. If you don't know how to turn it up, I can't be arsed. I don't care if you've got a fuckin' degree or a personality to die for."

Draco chuckled. "So you're the shallow type then?"

Potter adjusted his cap, twisting it one way, then back to where it started. "Not at all. It's not all about sex. You have to have a personality to die for too."

"Well I can assure you–"

Again, the other boy shook his head. "Don't tell me. Show me."

Draco gave him an amused, but questioning look. "And how would you like me to do that?"

"Here that?" Potter asked, gesturing overhead to the music playing.

"What? The song? It's the Pussycat Dolls. So what?"

"So, it's a fantastic grinding song." He put down his drink and hopped off his stool. Draco just stared at him. "Are you coming?"

"Almost…" Draco muttered to himself, throwing a ten down to pay for the drinks. "I'm at least breathing hard." He wasn't sure if Potter had actually heard him, but the look on the boy's face told him he might have.

As Draco followed him into the crowd, the first few words of the song drifted into his ears.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Sayin' what you gonna to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Harry stopped in a somewhat free space in the center of the club and without warning, yanked Draco towards him by the collar of his shirt. He pressed his hips flush against Draco's, fitting a leg comfortably between both of the blond's. Within seconds they were moving together, the intoxicating beat rocking through their bodies erotically, blood rushing straight to Draco's groin, making him gasp and shudder against Harry's toned, tight body.

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

Draco dipped his head into Harry's neck, nibbling and suckling hot red marks into his skin. His heart rate doubled as he slipped a hand down the smaller man's back to rest on his beautifully firm ass. Draco pulled Harry's pelvis even closer to his own, causing their now vibrant erections to rub together in a fantastically agonizing friction.

But when Harry pushed away, and turned around, grinding his ass provocatively into Draco's groin, Draco realized quickly that the black-haired boy was teasing him. With the next part of the song, (which he for some reason, knew pretty well,) he decided that two could play at that game. With Potter's back against his chest, Draco slipped a hand under the boy's shirt, feathering over his washboard stomach and across his pecs to rest in the middle of his chest. He licked at his neck again, then whispered into his ear the next words of the song.

_"You've been sayin' all the right things all night long_." He turned Harry around forcefully and placed one of Harry's hands onto his own belt buckle. Again, he muttered along with the song in a breathy whisper. "_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off…_"

The beat pulsed and their bodies writhed together in carnal abandon. Both boys were breathing heavily but when Draco tried to bring his mouth down for a kiss, Harry refused to give in, turning his face away.

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

Again, Draco purred in the smaller man's ear. "_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_."

Another excruciating hip-toss-but this time it was Draco who was in the lead, a feckless little moan escaping from warm lips.

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cause the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

_I wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_What I got next for you_

_What you want to do? (do)_

Realizing that his dance partner was trying to get him to submit, Harry half-heartedly tried to push him away. Draco kept his grip, however, and soon he was whispering in Potter's ear again.

"_Take the chance to recognize that this could be yours…_"

He slipped a hand between their bodies, and leaning in to kiss his neck again, Draco cupped Harry's crotch in his palm, squeezing slightly, just enough that no man could ignore. Harry let out a moan, louder this time, and in response moved his hands to Draco's shirt and began to finger the buttons. The blonde smirked.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Their mouths were inches apart as they panted, nearly in time with each other. Draco could feel Harry's hot breath against his lips, and as Harry busied himself with a few more of Draco's buttons, Draco took the chance to swoop in for another kiss.

This time the raven-haired boy didn't protest—quite the contrary, actually. He surprised Draco by swiping his tongue across Draco's soft lips, begging for entrance. Draco opened his mouth and welcomed Harry's warm tongue, in a hungry, lustful battle. Draco's hands were everywhere, feeling Harry as many places as he could with only two hands. He yanked at the boy's shoulder blades, pulling Harry as close to him as possible. But as the kiss grew needier, the confines of their trousers soon became too much.

Startling Draco, Harry pulled away suddenly and grabbed his hand, leading them off towards the back of the club. They said nothing to each other as they pushed through the crowd, both too frantic to find some sort of private place, to actually consider putting words together.

They pushed through the bathroom door, locking it behind them, and within seconds Draco had Harry pinned with his back to the wall. Harry finished up with the last few buttons and peeled Draco's silk shirt off his smooth, milky shoulders, tossing it to the floor. In turn, he pulled his own shirt over his head, the cap going with it. He threw the bundle of fabric without 's hands were already at Harry's trousers, unbuckling his belt and dropping both his denims and his pants past his knees. He was so anxious, so frantic, _so hard_. His cock was aching and he wasn't going to waste any time bothering with foreplay. They'd had enough of that on the dance floor. Besides, he wasn't hearing any complaints from Potter.

Draco dropped his gaze to Harry's enormous seeping cock. It was a bad move. Potter's impressive length was luscious and delectable—and it made Draco's erection twice as painful. He kissed Harry roughly and pulled a condom out of his pocket before removing his own pants as fast as he possibly could.

When they were both bare, Draco pressed himself against Harry, moans spilling from both their lips. He took this time to slow slightly, delighting in the feeling of the other boy's hot erection against his own. He dropped a soft kiss onto Harry's lips, of a different tone and language than the previous ones. This one was sweet and passionate. Tender.

He ended the kiss, pulling away just enough to look into Harry's eyes. Aside from what would already be on the condom, they had no additional lubrication and neither of them were in a position to get any at the time, so Draco wanted to make sure that Potter had time to realize that.

They were silent for a moment or two, before Draco whispered out a question between breaths. "Do you trust me?"

Harry's eyes were closed, his head tilted back and resting on the tiled wall behind him. He chuckled softly a weak smile crossing his features. "I don't even know you. But I do know that I _really_ want you to fuck me right now."

Draco opened his mouth to reply. "But–"

"Remember what I told you about the talking coming _after_?"

He didn't need to be told twice.

He quickly slipped the condom on his aching shaft. With a firm hand, he gripped one of Harry's muscular thighs and brought both his legs up to rest around his hips. Draco sucked on his finger, coating it in saliva, and slipped it into Harry's opening. He watched Harry's face, a mixed expression of pleasure and anticipation resting on it.

When Draco pushed in a second finger, scissoring them, then pushing in a third, Harry let out a quiet gasp and a soft moan. The blond took a moment to push in just a little bit deeper, brushing against Harry's prostate, and the brunet let out a loud, begging moan. "Fuck…Malfoy, why aren't you pounding me yet?"

Draco removed his fingers and replaced them with his slightly abandoned cock, still throbbing and aching. Once the head was in, he pushed in the rest of the way with one hard thrust. And the smaller boy let out an anguished wail of pleasure.

Harry's tight space around his cock felt incredible-and he'd already waited so long that he had to bite his lip painfully and freeze for a couple moments just to keep from prematurely blowing his load inside of this beautiful boy's ass.

Taking a deep, wavering breath, Draco pulled out all the way again, readied himself at Harry's entrance, and slammed back in.

This time Harry almost screamed and Draco scrambled to find some semblance of endurance. Then he was moving, thrusting hard and fast into Harry, pounding him into the wall and listening to his fervent and whimpering cries for more. He brought his lips to Harry's again. The kiss was urgent, but not as aggressive as it had been before. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Draco felt himself grow light headed; he was confident that if he opened his eyes he'd see stars. Just when he wasn't sure how much longer he could last, Harry's slender back arched off the cold wall in gorgeous ecstasy. His hips jutted forward forcefully in an effort to take Draco deeper inside.

Draco's hands were on Harry's back now, cradling his shoulder blades. He felt his climax approaching, hurtling towards him at such a high speed that he had no time to say anything, no time to give any warning, before it was rolling through him violently, his head dropping forward onto Harry's chest, now soaked with sweat.

It wasn't until he looked down that he realized the boy's cum was splattered all over his rippling abs. He must have gotten off only moments before.

They stayed where they were for a few minutes, catching their breath. Then, Draco carefully pulled out, Harry sighing at the feeling of emptiness. Still panting and supporting Harry against the wall, Draco smirked.

"So, Potter… did I prove myself all right?"

Harry took a few breaths before responding. "You passed lesson one with…flying colors." That wet gasp nearly made Draco choke, what with the way Harry's throat worked, the vibration of his voice so near it seemed to resonate in Draco, drawing him closer. He said the first thing that came to mind, though his brain was pretty well reduced to mush.

"And now I show you my winning personality?"

Pause. "How about you come back to my place. We can do this a few more times… and then… in the morning, after a nice hot shower, maybe a bit more sex, we might get 'round to the talking thing."

Draco laughed. "I like the sound of that."

Harry opened his eyes and smiled, meeting Draco's silver gaze. Draco returned the smile, then leaned in to meet Harry in a soft, slow kiss.

_-fin-_


End file.
